1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods and apparatuses for sharing content, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for sharing content among user devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the recent development of communication technologies, users can access massive 15 amounts of content. However, as the amount and kind of content increase, users have difficulties in selecting desired content.
To address the problem, a variety of methods have been suggested in which users can share their favorite content with other users.